the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Derpyherro
Derpiest of derpies On a bright day in the Shire, a not so bright, rainbow, shiny being appeared. Derpyherro was here! This jolly lad heard of this ancient realm and travelled here to begin his real journey. Derpyherro wanted to be apart of Arda, and he was here to stay. He travelled about the Shire, minding the Hobbits's business. He ventured to the south and kept going till he reached Gondor, for derpy wished to be apart of the kingdom of the white tree. Little did he know things would go differently from there… The Riders of the Mark Now derpy was a silly lad, before he reached the gap of Rohan he had slain some orcs to gain a name and had attracted unwanted attention. Uruks were upon him! He ran for his pitiful life and charged until he found a camp. The Fords of Isen were fortified by the Rohirrim and derpy couldn't get in with all these horse banners. Luckily, littlefiredog lord of Firchester came in time and helped derpy. He helped gather iron for him and derpy learned how to properly defend himself. Derpy was impressed by this tremendous friendliness yet fieriness. He knew what choice he really should take. That day derpyherro spend the whole of his time becoming a rider of the mark. The Base Derpy was happy and prosperous, everyday he went out to mine stacks of iron and turn it into dwarven steel and other crafts. Though he knew he couldn't stay at the camp or at Firchester. Derpy needed a base. Initially no thought had gone into it but after he spotted a grand fortress in between Edoras and Grimslade. He knew where home would be. For the next few years, derpy had build up this fortress and fought of invasions and sieges! Even being kicked out of his house once! But derpy never gave up. His fort was a beacon of light for tired rohirrim that were chased by the white hand. He had travelled the land of Rohan and seen many great sights! The fort of the Hornburg, the capital of Edoras, the recruiter of the Fords of Isen, the megapolis of Firchester & the municipitality of the Mering Stream base! Captain of the Guard One of them stood out of the others, the camp at Fords of Isen was too desolate. The Hornburg wasn't finished. Edoras was being cleared out. Firchester was too small. That left only one option… the Mering Stream! Everything derpy needed and wanted was within this mightly city. The most ancient of battles have be fought here and won by the rohirrim. If they can succeed in battle, can they not succed it power? Derpy travelled there and talked to Jamez, the lord of the Mering Stream. He seeked opportunity here, a bed and roof, a job, maybe an actual home. derpy was tired of the constant soldiers surrounding him and giving him quests. He wanted to actually be a Rohirrim. By that time derpy had finally became a rohirric hero and he was willing to properly serve Rohan. Jamez who had heard of derpy for a while, decided to promote derpy to, Captain of the Guard. Derpy would not fail his lord and is now a land owner in the Mering stream along with being the co-leader of the Mering Stream. Category:Players Category:Good Category:Men